1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to wireless networks and computer communications across the wireless networks. More particularly, the invention relates to the provision of messages for display on a wireless device while the wireless device attempts to connect with an application download server across a wireless network, or navigates in between application download servers or file structures therewithin.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless devices, such as cellular telephones, communicate packets including voice and data over a wireless network. Cellular telephones themselves are being manufactured with increased computing capabilities and are becoming tantamount to personal computers and hand-held personal digital assistants (“PDAs”). Some wireless devices, such as select cellular telephones, may have an installed application programming computer platform that allows software developers to create software applications that operate on the wireless device.
It is anticipated that systems and methods will be developed to transfer data to a wireless device. Accordingly, it is desirable to have systems and methods by which data, such as an advertisement, can be transmitted to a wireless device without substantially impacting the connection time of the wireless device to a server transmitting the message.